


Jingle bells

by Agent_Maine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, major fluff, mentioned maine and washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Maine/pseuds/Agent_Maine
Summary: Christmas day with locus, felix and sharkface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the RVB secret Santa, I got Aexis1465. They wanted something to do with Lolix, grimmons with kid, Locus/sharkface/wash/Felix or any combination of that. So I went with domestic locus/sharface/Felix on Christmas day. I will be using their normal names for this, so Sam, Terrence and Isaac.

It was a brisk morning, last night’s rain fall now a light slurry on the ground. The home in particular was dimly light by the tree in the living room, covered in lights and random little ornaments. The open door to the nearby bedroom showed a small pile up of people, however when the alarm started chirping at seven in the morning. It took a bit of prompting from the alarm, but finally the group started to stir and finally one fell from the bed, prompting curse words and a mumbled ‘isaac be quiet’ and a hissed ‘fuck off sharky’ before they finally got out of bed.

The routine went like normal as Samuel got untangled from both the large mass of muscles known as terrene and the blanket before getting out of bed as he moved to start of breakfast for the three of them. Isaac stumbled in about five minutes later in order to start making hot chocolate instead of coffee because “I’m festive asshole, lemme have this” to which, Sam waved off and let him have it like he wanted while Terrence finally came in yawning. They greeted each other until a sudden gasp startled Sam ever so slightly, drawing his and Terrence’s attention to Isaac.

“Holy shit guys…. It’s the twenty fifth. It’s fucking Christmas right now. Why are we in here and not unwrapping shit?!” Isaac damn near cried as Sam rolled his eyes.  
“You can wait for…. He’s already in the living room isn’t he?” Sam only glanced at their nodding companion to sigh. “Go stop him please?” He asked as Terrence chuckled and mumbled something before setting his coffee mug down and going into the living room. Sam felt a chuckle well up in his chest not seconds later when he heard Isaac cursing at Terrence to be put down while the other just strolled into the kitchen.  
“Breakfast first then we can sit down in the living room and open gifts.” Sam retorted and withholding a sigh when he heard Isaac groan but, after sitting in the dining room and having a civil breakfast first, Sam let Isaac bolt to the living room while him and Terrence walked more casually. Isaac already had his fingers buried in his stocking by the time they arrived.

It was a peaceful time as they exchanged gifts and unwrapped them, showing thanks with either little hugs or small pecks on the lips tell all the gifts were gone. Terrence and Isaac seemed a little unhappy.  
“Sam. What the hell? None of these gifts were from you.” Isaac complains instantly.  
“Now, now Isaac, the gifts I got for the two of you were a little special, so they haven’t arrived-“Sam stopped hearing a knock on the door. “That might actually be them.” He mused, stopping Isaac from getting the door so to get up and get the door himself. Sam made sure to take his time just to punish Isaac for being a dick earlier by conversing casually with David and his boyfriend, the freckled blond and his brick wall of a boyfriend seemed very amused, thought soon they departed as well, leaving Sam to carefully make his way back to the living room with two decent sized boxes.  
“Now be careful with these when unwrapping them understand?” Sam stated as he set the boxes on the table, an audible rustle of sorts being heard from inside both boxes before Sam picked up one, a black box in glossy black wrapping decorated with a maroon ribbon and handed it to Terrence, then handing a box similarly wrapped only with an orange ribbon to Isaac.

The two seemed cautious now as they carefully unwrapped their boxes. Terrence was the first one to damn near drop his when he got it open and Isaac is speechless for once when he got his open.  
Terrence gently pulled out a fluffy Black cat with bright blue eyes from his box, the small feline mewling and wiggling around confusedly but also showing off the color it wore. A black color with a maroon shark pattern on it and the bell decorated to look like a fire ball.  
Isaac pulled a small ginger tabby from his box with bright yellowish eyes, an audible purr already coming from the small kitten and its color a steel grey with a sunset orange stripe across it and a tiny orange bell.  
The two looked at Sam, who looked a little smug behind his cup of coffee.  
“You loveable asshole.” Isaac grumbled.  
“Don’t curse around the kids.” Terrence responded affectionately.  
Sam chuckled softly. “Merry Christmas.” He hummed contently.

-End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic. So.. Um… What’cha think? Comments are awesome.
> 
> Also, i referred to wash as David and maine as Cameron in the fic.


End file.
